


Stars and Moon

by infinitywriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moon, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywriter/pseuds/infinitywriter
Summary: A Shitty Day...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Stars and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! My first fan fic!!! Background story at the end!

It was a shitty day, Steve reflected back on his day, sitting on the empty landing pad at the tower. the 21st century was still a maze to him . His dead best friend is alive and broken, struggling out of his truma. SHIELD is down and they are fighting an unwinnable war and hidden enemies. Past months have been hectic, trying to rebuild SHIELD. He was mentally exhausted. Whenever he has reached a low point in his life he comes up here. He feels like reaching for the stars again. He can cry here. The Moon won't mock him. The Stars won't pity him. The Cool Breeze will understand him. 

He thinks. Thinks about what happened. Why is it this way? How did I end up here? are the things that run through his mind..He can be weak for a moment, after trying to be strong in front of the demons. He can cry, break down, scream. Nobody would know. Nobody came in the past, Nobody would come now. It was a cold due to December nights. His heart ached; blood ran cold; bones have become numb from pain. He wanted the cold to seep into his bones. He wanted to feel something instead of the numbness. Someone walked towards him. He froze, don't lash out,don't see me, don't talk, his heart whispered. Warm arms circled him from the back. Tony pulled steve into his lap and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He was looking at the night sky too. 

"Don't you dare!" he said. Steve turned to look at tony . "Don't even think about stealing him from me. He's mine!" tony said to the stars, Steve smiled and blushed. His heart stopped aching; blood sung in his veins; warmth seeped into his tired bones. His mind stopped racing. "Thank you," Steve tightened tony’s arms and whispered. Thank you for finding me, for being in my life; for having my back; for loving me were left in between the line of those 2 words. 

I will always come for you, I will always find you ...

**Author's Note:**

> OKay okay...story goes like this.
> 
> Steve and Tony liked each other after avengers [Pepperony broke up after Ironman 2 :'-( ] and winter soldier happened but bucky came back to help them take down SHIELD (hydra) and now healing in Wakanda. Steve told tony the truth they fought (not physically) but made up and started dating (9 months after winter soldier, 6 months of relationship). So... yeah that how it is. 
> 
> This is my first time writing so bare with my ideas and language. I'm Infinitywriters-blog on tumblr


End file.
